


I Could Watch You Forever

by Kylux_forever (thefatalfetus)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Rave, Rave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatalfetus/pseuds/Kylux_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically best friend Rey drags Kylo to a rave, and Kylo meets a cute guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Watch You Forever

Kylo stood out like a sore thumb at the rave his friend Rey had dragged him to. Correction, he stood above every raver there. By at least six inches. Despite this fact, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He could feel the bass in his soul, and every other part of his body. He wasn't a very confident dancer, even though multiple people there told him it didn't matter, and to just get lost in the music. He stood on the side until he spotted a cute ginger standing at the bar, arms covered in colorful bracelets, cargo pants hanging off his hips in such a way that made Kylo's face heat up. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing a shirt either.  
"Rey, who's he?" Kylo asked, more interested now in this whole scene.   
"Oh, that's the General. Nobody knows his real name, we all just call him General Ginger." Rey shouted over the boom of the bass and the synthesizers.   
Kylo was barely paying attention to anything as he strode over to the General. Kylo tried to talk to him, but couldn't be heard over the music. The General grabbed his hand (Kylo blushed deep) and dragged him to the bathroom. The attendant stood there praying they weren't about to hook up in there, he had cleaned up way too many messes at this particular club.   
They stood at the counter with the mirror and talked for a bit, the General explaining to Kylo about raving and its culture, and they traded kandi. The General got a rainbow piece that said PLUR, Kylo got a purple piece with a number every other bead.   
"What are these numbers?" Kylo asked, his blush having gone away.  
"It's my number. text me, I'd love to see you again." And with that, the General was gone, leaving Kylo staring after him in bewilderment. Did... did he just get a guy's phone number?  
Rey was never going to believe what had just happened.


End file.
